Justice League: Revelation
in: DC Movies, Movies, Films, and 7 more 'Justice League: Revelation' Justice League: Revelation is a film in the Idea Wiki's DC Animated Film Universe. Premise The Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Shazam, and their newest member Hawkgirl) are after an object that is extremely important but its also been targeted by the Teen Titans and the Suicide Squad. There are others in the shadows seeking for its power. Pilot Part 1: The Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Shazam, and their newest member Hawkgirl) are after an object that is extremely important but its also been targeted by the Teen Titans and the Suicide Squad. There are others in the shadows seeking for its power. Part 2: With Gotham under Ra's and villain control and a member of the manhunters taking the white lantern battery to an unknown location, the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Suicide Squad may have survived the underground tunnels collapse, but have two situations that could lead to great destruction. They split up into two teams - One to follow the Manhunters and to get the white lantern battery back while the other to restore Gotham from all of its imperialism and chaos. Part 3: With Gotham nearly destroyed and some criminals escaping the city, The Justice League, Teen Titans, Suicide Squad, Bat family, and the part of the Green Lantern Corps must try to stop the Manhunters. Part 1 Flashback: Many years ago there was a massive battle in space between the Black Lanterns and the united Lanterns lead by Avra and the other color lanterns. They kept fighting until they combined all of their Lantern beams combined. The blast not only destroyed all of the Black Lanterns but created a white lantern power battery. While no on was looking, the Lantern's battery got shot millions of lightyears away due to the super nova and was on a collision course with Earth. On Earth years ago a Native American was fighting a grizzly bear in the southern mid west. The native american just stabbed the bear through the eye with his spear killing it. He than walks way feeling the wounds in his body from the bear. Suddenly he sees the white lantern battery coming down from the sky at full speed like an asteroid. He decided to run away from it and makes it to safety. The lantern battery crashes on the side of the dead grizzly bear. As the Native American goes back to investigate the crash, He soon felt his heart dropped as he see's the dead grizzly bear alive again. The bear saw him again and killed him, eating all of his flesh and bones. Then it wanders off into the forests leaving the white lantern battery behind. Present: Meanwhile in present day at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was watching the news of the return of Superman a.k.a. Clark Kent which happened a few days ago. He turned off the TV as he heard a vibe coming from his phone. It was a call to the league by Cyborg. Bruce sighed as he walk over to the bat cave. Clark was having breakfast with Lois in a breakfast place and he wanted to give her a present. It was a kryptonian crystal (not kryptonite) that is made into a necklace. Soon he got the text from Cyborg and after he finished he ran off the meet with the others. Hal was at the California Graveyard looking at his father's grave. He had a flashback about him seeing his dad in a plane crash right in front of him. He later got the text and before he took of he put down a piece of his plane on the ground and wandered off but he responded by texting he needed to do something important. He didn't see a stranger in the forest. On OA, Hal met up with Kilowog, Tomar Re, Boodikka, Chaseleon, and Salaak along with the Guardians. Hal Jordan was promoted to Honor Guard along with getting a new suit. The Guardians are still wondering for eons that some dead lantern's rings have not gone back to OA since. Later as they met up at the Hall of Justice he then sat down at he seat with the other members and including their newest member Hawkgirl. Hawkman died but the League didn't know who or what killed him. Cyborg had locked on the remaining of the missile crisis that happened a few days ago. He couldn't start without Shazam because he was running late. Green Lantern asked where he is and Cyborg responded that he is finishing up an assignment. Billy at a boarding school in Gotham with mixed grades but only for one year. While there, Barbara Gordan along with a new students named Jean-Paul Valley (aka Azrael) were there and they were thinking about the upcoming prom. Barbara noticed a cross hanging around Jean-Paul's neck and he responded that his family was very religous. Billy thought it was lame but he knew spring break was one day away. After leaving his history class from his and reciving a B- from his teacher Professor McElroy; He bumped into Damian who also goes to the same school as him. Billy told him to watch it but Damian said the same thing to him. Both of them got into a fight while other students formed a death circle. Zoe (the daughter of Deadshot) and her friend were walking and saw Damian pounding Billy down. She Rushed and stopped them both. Billy called Zoe a chick and tells her thats she had this fight blocked. Billy then heard an alarm on his phone and then ran off while the whole school started to be dismissed. Meanwhile far away in an abandoned carnival on a cloudy day were the Suicide Squad. Deadshot, Nemesis, Captain Boomerang, and a new recruit named Unknown Soldier were prowling around the place trying to find the Trickster and ordered by Amanda Waller. Waller was still mad at Deadshot for him using up the card. Boomerang asks where Harley Quinn is and Deadshot points out that she is in the abandoned circus tent searching. Waller didn't want to kill them for now but when the mission is completed she will tell them to catch up to the rest of the Squad or else she will lose her head. In the tent, Harley was looking around for toys and clues but ended up having fun. Suddenly the squad was ambushed by mini bots that were designed by the Trickster. After that the continued their search. Deadshot informed that they should be cautious. The rest of the Suicide Squad are still looking for the Trickster but were ambushed by some of his mini bots again. Nemesis used her electric glove to create an em blast that de powered some of the bots. The fight against the Trickster bots went on until Deadshot finally shot the Trickster in the leg. When the last bot was destroyed, Unknown Soldier saw Nemesis running off saying that the mission was completed and that they were free. She didn't know that her head got blown off by Amanda Waller who heard the whole thing. Meanwhile in the tent, Harley Quinn was hitting some bots with her giant mallet. After that she ran back out to the others. Meanwhile at the Titans tower the Teen Titans were watching the news. Nightwing could't believe Wondergirl left the team after four days. What he didn't noticed was when Beast Boy who turned into a tarantula crawling up behind him. Night wing told Beast Boy that he knows he is behind him. As soon as Beast Boy changed back he was startled by Blue Beetle. Beetle was wanting to say that he found something. But soon his scarab blasted a member of the Justice League on tv. Beast Boy commented that the scarab doesn't like the team. Meanwhile in the mid west of the United States, the white battery hidden deep in underground began to shine. The brightness caused the ground of the city to shake causing an earthquake. News reports then start to appear about the quakes and the light coming from the cracks. Swat forces and governments try to dig to the bottom to find the source. Locals discover the source and report this on live. This information gets sent out to the watch tower, titans tower, and Amanda Waller. The Justice League in the tower agree to head down and gain it. Green Lantern told them that the battery had never existed in reality. The Teen Titans have found out what it does and Beast Boy had a tear rolled down his eye. In Amanda Waller's HQ she assembles the squad but with new members. Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Captain Boomerang were the main ones while being followed Killer Croc, El Diablo, Enchantress, Katana (wearing new armor), Unknown Soldier, and Steel (in a new uniform). She informed the squad about getting the battery and knowing what it does. They were going to be lead by Colonel Rick Flag. With her magic, Enchantress was giving Rick Flag a magnum that has unlimited ammo along with other gifts for the squad. Deadshot gets upgraded wrist mounted guns that not only carry unlimited ammo but also can be used as a flamethrower and can shoot mini rockets that can lock onto targets. He also gets a shoulder mounted turret along with other weapons that also contain unlimited ammo and a clocking device. Harley Quinn gets a giant nearly indestructible hammer that is made of osmium, Captain Boomerang gets a jacket that can summon different types of boomerangs such as razor sharp, explosive, and much more, and Unknown Soldier gets remote control drones that can be commanded by a wristband along with a service rifle that stores unlimited ammo and a few other weapons. Deadshot gets the same thing. El Diablo asked how powerful Enchantress is ask he shoots a beam of fire at her. She counters it with her beam as she pushes it back and knocked him off. He reconfigures as he gets up. Harley Quinn thought she can make wishes and demanded for a super power. Enchantress briefly did a little magic on her which she enjoyed for a bit. Waller then informs them of a plan she has. Later downtown swat forces and miners were focusing on digging out the white lantern battery which was two miles underground. The Suicide Squad came in in cargo helicopter which was used in the train heist. Rick Flag and Katana roped down and told them that this is Waller's business as the forces backed away. Both Rick Flag and Katana took a deep into the underground mine that was dug by the swat forces and miners leaving the Squad up in the helicopter waiting. Waller informed them that as soon as Rick Flag and Katana come back they will have to be ready for their escape. Harley looks out her window as she see a swat forcer holding an RPG which was pointing at them. The soldier with it recognized her and fired. The helicopter lost control as it was about to fall towards the ground except Enchantress managed to safely land it with her magic with making another scratch. The Suicide Squad was surrounded by military forces in the helicopter. Amanda Waller forced them to hold the line until Rick Flag and Katana come back and the obeyed the order. Their fight took collateral damage to buildings, until Amanda Waller's special force called A.R.G.U.S arrived telling them that this is wallers business. Just then the Justice League arrive at the scene and noticed the Suicide Squad at the scene. Deadshot informed Waller that the Justice League is here but suddenly the Teen Titans appear as well. The Titans told the League that this is their business and that they need the battery more than them or the Squad does. Suddenly Green Lantern notices Blue Beetle and the Scarab on Beetle notices him as well. Green Lantern demands Beetle to stand down but he refused and says to the League that the Scarabs are enemies and outcasts of the Green Lantern Corps. Batman tells Nightwing to stand down as well but he refuses and says that their mission is more important than the Leagues. It was a three way stand off between the Justice League, Teen Titans, and the Suicide Squad with A.R.G.U.S holding their guns up. Amanda Waller ordered the Squad to take down the League and Titans or else their dead. The fight began as both Superman and Killer Croc charged at each other. Their fists collided creating a shockwave. The others fought as well; Batman vs Deadshot, Green Lantern vs Blue Beetle, Raven vs Enchantress, Robin vs Captain Boomerang, Beast Boy vs Martian Manhunter, Nightwing vs Aquaman, Wonder Woman vs Harley Quinn, Hawkgirl vs Starfire, Cyborg vs El Diablo, Shazam vs the Unknown Soldier and A.R.G.U.S, and the Flash vs Steel. Meanwhile Rick Flag and Katana were still in the caves searching for the White Lantern Battery and manage to find it being removed by two swat force agents. Rick Flag ordered them to stand down and to hand it over. As they both returned to the surface the saw the fight between the three teams and they joined in. It was now a three way fight for the white lantern battery. Meanwhile at Gotham, James Gordon and Barbara were having lunch at a cafe with a couple cops and Harvey Bullock. As they were talking about the prom, James Gordon was telling her about a criminal named Paris Franz who had gotten away with more than 9 crimes. He also has a crush on Batgirl. Barbara didnt' want to talk about it and just then the news came on and showed the fight between the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Suicide Squad. During the fight a black van drove right into the battlefield and out of the trunk came a assassin wearing a white mask, black suit, and red x symbols on it. He threw smoke bombs at the people holding onto the battery. Then a man holding a magic book unleashed a magic attack that knocked most of the heroes and villains out. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Robin, and Enchantress were the ones who avoided them. As Robin took a look at the criminals taking the battery, he noticed that two of them wearing masks as if the were part of the defunct Court of Owls. He was shocked as he quickly threw a small tracker onto the black van. Amanda Waller was shocked as well to see it on camera. Soon they got back in the van and drove away at high speeds. Instead of ordering A.R.G.U.S to follow them, Waller had another plan in mind. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl got up to notice that they were surrounded by A.R.G.U.S agents and Enchantress. Both of them quickly got away while taking Robin as well. Instead of following them, Waller informs to capture both the Justice League and Teen Titans. Meanwhile the black van carring the battery arrived in Gotham City and pulled into a building. When it stopped out came the assassin called Red X, Demon Magic person named Gaius Marcus or Buzz, and Paris Franz. Soon came Tusk and the Calculator who somehow are alive and a person wearing a Court of Owl mask and armor appeared and told them to follow her and says to prepare the reviving. They asked about meeting his or her partner. Meanwhile at Coast City, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Robin regroup. He recharged his ring (without saying the oath) and wondered what happened to the battery. Robin told them that he saw a member of the defunct Court of Owls. Robin also placed a tracker on the black van and it was located in Gotham. Meanwhile the Justice League and Teen Titans woke up inside Belle Reve prison and Waller said to them. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad." She soon found out that the remaining members were heading to Gotham City and ordered half the squad to go after them. Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Enchantress, and Steel stayed behind to keep an eye on the members. As Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Robin reached Gotham they layed in the shadows until they noticed a group of people wearing Court of Owls masks. They decided to follow them and they lead them to a building that looked like it wasn't used for a long time. Green Lantern created a green hand and grabbed the Court of Owls members. He pulled them into an ally and the three began to ask questions about the Court of Owls, the black van, the white battery, and a couple of other questions. The members were unmasked and Robin had an idea. They took the members clothing and without revealing their identities to them. Then Green Lantern tied a normal rope around them and left them at the bat-signal for the cops. As they were walking towards the building, they saw Killer Frost, Copperhead, Silver Banshee, Punch and Jewelee, and Blockbuster leaving the building from the roof and escaping from Gotham. The remaining heroes were shocked to see that they were revived by the white lantern battery. As soon as they got inside, they met up with other memebers of the Court of Owls, Robin was in shock as there were alot more than before. They blended in and tried to find the battery. Robin found it and noticed that it was guarded by Talon, Samantha Vanaver, and another Court of Owl member wearing a cape and armor; Someone Robin never saw before. He noticed that Samantha Vanaver and Talon somehow got back together. Samantha was also attracted to the white lantern battery. Suddenly the dead body of Professor Pyg came in and Samantha put the battery on him and he was soon revived. Green Lantern told Hawkgirl and Robin to split up. Robin went into an hallway but was followed by a little girl. As he got to a room he peaked inside and was very shocked. Inside was Red X, Paris Franz, Gaius Marcus, Tusk, Calculator, Ubu, Lady Shiva with other villains that he remembers are revived. Electrocutioner, Firefly, Dusan al Ghul, the Mad Hatter, Dollmaker, Heretic, and even his grandfather Ra's Al Ghul. They were gathered around a Lazarus Pit that was enhanced by magic (This was the Wells of Sins). Talon soon joined them. Together all of them except Firefly, Gaius Marcus, Dollmaker, Mad Hatter, Lady Shiva, and the Electrocutioner went into the Wells of Sin. Part 2 Flashback: In the year 1978 a group of kids was walking in the forest on the side road. They didn't have a car and were walking until one of the kids saw someone up ahead jump into the bushes on the side of the road. They followed the stranger but when the reached an opened field the person was no where to be seen. Present: It has been three days since the crooks, criminals, some Manhunters, and secret societies took control of Gotham. With all the police forces locked away in Arkham and some of the dangerous criminals escaping, there is no stopping this madness. Not even the other forces from other countries can help Gotham from all of its chaos. The streets people are forced to continue their normal lives while villains roam the streets. Stealing for free, taking without offer, free to push people out of the way. In the underground collapsed tunnels, some of the strongest members manage to break free and find the others. Everyone was found except Shazam, Robin, and Deadshot. Gotham The Battery Elsewhere, Part 3 Flashback: Present: Characters * Batman '-New uniform (Dark Knight Trilogy)/protagonist * 'Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '-New uniform/ main protagonist * '''Superman '-Old uniform returns/ protagonist * 'Wonder Woman '-protagonist * '''The Flash -New uniform (Arrowverse Flash)/protagonist * Aquaman '''-Long Beard and newer uniform (DCEU Movie) * '''Martian Manhunter * Cyborg * Shazam * HawkGirl '''-Debut * '''Robin -protagonist * Beast Boy * Nightwing * Starfire * Blue Beetle * Raven * Deadshot '-anti protagonist/ Upgraded * '''Harley Quinn '-Upgraded * 'Captain Boomerang '-Upgraded * 'Killer Croc '-Empowered even more * '''El Diablo * Enchantress -'Debut * 'Unknown Soldier -Debut * Steel '''-New uniform * '''Amanda Waller * Katana '''-Debut * '''Rick Flag -Debut * A.R.G.U.S * Batwomen * Batwing * Batgirl * Alfred * Azrael '''-Debut * '''Manhunters-Debut/ antagonists ** Leviathan ** Manhunter Highmaster * Scar '-Debut/ antagonist * 'Talia al Ghul '-Survived after the explosion/ antagonist/ Empowered * 'Apros '-Debut * 'Ra's al Ghul '''-Revived/ antagonist/ Empowered * '''Lady Shiva * Red X '''-Debut * '''Ubu * Jackanapes '''-Debut * Grandmaster/Samantha Vanaver '-Revived/ Empowered * '''Cigarate '-Debut/ New Super Villain * Firefly '-Revived * 'Heretic '-Revived/ antagonist/ Empowered * '''Tusk '-Survived the fans/ Empowered even more * 'Mad Hatter '-Revived/Upgraded * 'Electrocutioner '-Revived * 'Calculator '-Survived the electric blast/ Empowered * 'Talon '-Revived/ antagonist/ Empowered * '''Lock-Up '''Debut/ Empowered ' * '''Professor Pyg '-Revived * Paris Franz '''-Debut/Empowered * '''Blockbuster - Revived * Silver Banshee '-Revived * 'Shame '-Debut * 'Punch and Jewelee '-Both Revived * '''Dollmaker '-Revived * 'Gaius Marcus '-Debut * '''John Constantine * Kilowog '-Debut * '''Arisia Rrab '-Debut/ Protagonist for Part 3 * 'Salaak '-Debut * 'Tomer-Re '-Debut * 'Laira '-Debut * 'Chaselon '-Debut * 'Stel '-Debut * 'Boodikka '-Debut * 'Gorinn-Sunn '-Debut * '''Black Mask * Dusan al Ghul -Revived/ Empowered * Jameson Gordon * Harvey Bullock * Nemesis '-Debut * '''Terra '-mentioned * 'Trickster '-Debut- * 'Deathstroke '-mentioned and survived * 'Warrant '-Debut/ Indirect mentioned * '''Summer Gleeson * Mayor Hamilton Hill * Lex Luthor * Lois * Zoe Lawton * 'William Obamaha McElroy '-Mentioned * 'Vendal Savage '-Indirect mentioned, survived * 'Killer Frost/Crystal Frost '-Indirect mentioned/Revived * 'Count Vertigo '- Indirect mentioned/Revived * 'Poison Ivy '-Indirect mentioned * 'Bane '-Indirect mentioned * 'Clay-face '-Indirect mentioned * 'Catwoman '-Indirect mentioned * 'Scarecrow '-Indirect mentioned * 'Fentara Rrab '-Debut/Flashback * 'Avra '-Debut/Flasback Locations * Sector 2814 ** Earth *** Gotham City **** Wayne Manor ***** Batcave **** Wayne Enterprises **** Arhkam Asylum **** *** Cost City *** Metropolis *** Midwest U.S.A *** Belle Reve *** Watch Tower *** Titans Tower * OA * Sector 68 ** Orinda * Sector 2682 ** Thanagar (mentioned) * Sector 666 (indirect mentioned) * Sector 2815 (Flashback) ** Graxos IV * Sector 3 (mentioned) Trivia * Most of the characters in the film are in their same design as they are in different tv show episodes and films. ** For example: Harvey Bullock, Lock-Up, Scarface and the Ventriloquist are in the same design in Batman: The Animated Series. ''Stel is the animated version of the 2011 live-action film ''Green Lantern. The Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lanterns Kilowog, Arisia Rrab, Boodikka, Tomar Re, Laira, and Avra are in the same design in both ''Green Lantern First Flight and Green Lantern Emerald Knights ''except their symbols are different. * The Main reason why this is called Justice League: Revelation is because that this is the final animated film of the animated film series and later there will be a tv show of the Justice League featuring the 10 members.